Love Is Worth The Risk
by XtremeDiva22
Summary: DivaSuperstar series. Is love really worth the risks that everyone eventually goes through? Throughout the ups and down of love, the Divas realize what love is worth.
1. So I Need You

**Disclaimer:** I own no one mentioned in the following story.

**Author's Note**: This was originally a song fic series, however seeing as they dont allow those anymore and took my story down, i have decided to re post them without the lyrics, therefore no longer making them song fics lol. The first few chapters are all reposts, however i have made a few changes and additions. Each chapter focuses on one Diva/Superstar pairing that is revealed throughout the chapter. These are intentionally one-shots, however i may continue the story later on in another chapter.

Hope you enjoy and Read & Review.

* * *

_**So I Need You**_

She sat up and looked at the man who lay beside her. She sighed, contented with herself, as she thought of the things they had just done. Yet, she knew she shouldn't be this happy; she wasn't allowed to be. Or at least with him she wasn't allowed to be happy, for he was a married man. Granted, his marriage had been in shambles as of late, she knew, they both knew, he still loved his wife. And those unspoken words were what pained her the most.

Of course she knew the whole predicament was wrong, he did too, and that's what had made it even more exciting in the beginning. It was as if she was the forbidden fruit and he was torturing himself trying to stay away from her. And when he could no longer take it, when he just had to have her; he had to satisfy himself no matter what the cost.

On the other hand, she had never wanted this. She wasn't a home wrecker, even though everyone thought she was, or would be. She had often questioned herself and him, fully knowing what they were doing was wrong. He in turn had reassured her many nights that this was what he wanted. All he wanted was to be with her, and this made it even more difficult for her. As hard as she tried to resist him, she couldn't. When he would look at her with those pleading green eyes, and tell her he wanted her, she would melt, and all prior feelings vanished.

Every night she would let him take over her mind, body, and soul. Again, she had never intended for this to happen. She had never wanted to actually fall for him; knowing she could never have him. She had given him she heart unintentionally, and there was no way out of it now. She wanted so badly to break free: to leave him. Try as she may, she could never bring herself to do it. And so, she conceded to the fact that she would never win this one, after all he had already conquered her heart unknowingly.

She slipped on her robe and pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail. She strode outside, and leant over the railing of the balcony.

This had become a reoccurrence for her. Every night she chastised herself, telling herself to get out while she still could. But she knew that is was already too late. She loved him, and he would never, could never, feel the same about her.

She shook her head, remembered the day it had all begun; the day she began to lose herself. They had begun some harmless flirting, and everyone just laughed along. Throughout a whole month there was flirting, innuendos dropped, and some very close encounters. Finally one night, he pulled her into his locker room and sat her down. He flat out told her he wanted her, and why. She had felt, in a way, special that he had chosen her. He could have had any other woman she was sure, but he chose her. She agreed and, surprising even herself, straddled his waist and began to kiss him. And so every night for the next five months they met up in hotel rooms, locker rooms or where ever else. For five months she last lost herself in him.

She closed her eyes as the tears began to freely fall. "Damn it Torrie, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

She was never lucky in love, but this was an all time low. She took a breath of the cool air, trying to stop herself from crying, but she couldn't. All the memories kept flooding her brain.

She remembered how he had told her they had to be careful, so as to not cause any suspicion. "Torrie," he had said, " we can't act like this around everyone. We can't afford to be careless, only when we're alone."

She had agreed, but he was the one who kept going back on his word. From time to time, when they were in a public place, he would get her all hot and bothered by whispering the things he would do to her later that night. He would have this mischievous grin on his face, and then Torrie would replay him the favor by running her foot up his leg, an action she knew would drive him crazy.

And if people had begun to suspect anything, they never said a word. Perhaps they thought it wasn't their place to say anything, and they were right. They were two adults who could make their own decisions. And if he wanted to sacrifice his marriage just to fulfill his sexual needs, then be it.

But what no one knew was that Torrie was slowly succumbing her heart. She had tried to talk to Trish about it, but she just couldn't get it all out. Even though Trish was one of her best friends, Torrie was afraid of what she would think of her. She was scared that she'd lose her friends; even though deep down she knew that would all understand.

She brushed back the rest of her tears and looked back into the room. He was still asleep. Thank God. She watched him a few more minutes; he was beautiful. She loved everything about him: his piercing green eyes, his long blonde hair; he was truly perfect. She turned back to face the night's sky. She could never leave him; it would kill her. She needed to be close to him. She needed to feel his touch, even if it was only during the night that he was hers.

She stood there contemplating as she felt eyes watching her. She slowly turned around to come face to face with him. He stood there in his boxers, leaning against the doorframe like he was some Greek God.

He studied her face before he spoke, "You've been crying. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He walked towards her as she shook her head, "No, I guess it's the air. It must have blown something into my eye I suppose." She turned to face the other way. She could never look him straight in the eyes and lie.

He walked towards her and placed his arms around her slim waist. He knew she was lying; he had heard her cry. He just wanted to help her, but she always seemed to push him away. She was weird that way; one minute she was open with him, and the next she would shut down.

"Are you sure?"

She put on a brave face and smiled, "Ya. It's gone now, so no biggie." She paused thinking of something to say, "It's pretty out tonight isn't it?'

He nuzzled into her neck rotating between kissing and biting her skin, "Not as pretty as you look."

"Adam..." she whispered as he continued to take over her neck.

She arched her back as he continued to kiss her and let out a whimper. He was doing it again; he was taking over her mind, body and soul. And she couldn't stop him, she didn't want to either. She loved the way he kissed her, the way he made her feel whole. Truth be told, no matter how wrong it was she didn't want it to stop, she didn't want it to end.

Adam led her back inside toward the bed, placed her on it then moving over her. He removed her soft white robe, and she didn't protest. She knew this should all come to an end, and that one day it would, but right now she couldn't bring herself to do it

Adam continued to kiss down her body as she tangled her hands in his hair. She pulled him up and kissed him hard on the lips. She needed him, and if this was all she was ever going to get, then she was going to take it and never let go. Because she needed him, even more than she knew.


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I own no one mentioned in the story; they all own themselves.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all of you who reviewed; i really appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming. I'm going to try and update as much as can, but i have to re type all of the chapters, beause my new pc doesnt have a floppy drive and my old pc's cd burner ir broken; so i ahve no way of tranfering. Anywho, if you want me to continue the stroies let me know and i"ll probably do a continuation of sorts when they are all done..

Read & Review.

* * *

_**Broken**_

He slowly walked into the elevator on a cool Monday morning. He felt refreshed after a good nights sleep, and was ready to start the day. As the elevator doors slowly started to close, he heard someone shout to hold it open for them. Being that he was in a good mood this morning, which was not the norm, he decided to be nice and hold it for whom ever it was. But he soon came to regret the decision as he saw who stepped through the doors.

A petite woman with flowing blonde hair hopped onto the elevator; she too had noticed it was him, and didn't look too happy. She was clad in hip hugging light blue jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off her tan and toned stomach.

They both inwardly sighed, not wanting to be in the elevator with one another. It was just too hard for them; they had such a colorful background.

He remembered when she first came to the WWE, then WWF, and they hated each other. They couldn't even stand to be in the same room together. However, soon enough that hate disappeared and reformed into love. Yes, they had fallen in love; hard to believe seeing as they were complete opposites. Thinking it over, he could hardly believe that he had gone from hating this woman to not being able to live without her.

In a way, it seemed as though they were destined to be together. Even though they had this hatred for one another, they were still human. And when one of them was hurting, the other took notice, and for some reason unknown to both of them they had some sort of affinity for one another.

And so, she had helped him through a rough breakup. She was the one he had least expected, as she had always warned his now ex- girlfriend that she could do better. But even though, she was the one who was there for him whenever he needed her. And sooner than he thought, he had fallen for her and she for him. They had been so happy together, all the time that it had lasted. And even though all her friends thought it'd be best for her to stay away, especially his ex, she stood by him, and they stayed together.

He looked over at her and saw her rummaging through her purse. All he wanted to do was kiss her soft, full lips, and make her his again. But he knew she would never give herself to him again, or at least not fully. He had lost her and it was all his fault; there was no one else to blame.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a halt, and they tried to balance themselves by holding onto the railing. They weren't stopping to let more people in, no they were stuck. And deep down inside, he knew it would be for a very long time.

They locked eyes, neither of them shifting their gaze for a few moments, until she spoke, "Well, would you stop just standing there and do something; I don't want to be in here forever."

Her voice was so silky smooth and calming. Yes, it was calming even though she was criticizing him. She had a way of always seeming calm, even in the toughest of situations as in this one. He knew that she might come off as a bitch to some people who didn't know her very well, but behind that tough exterior was a warm, loving woman; and that was what he loved about her.

He took the emergency phone that was on the wall of the elevator and dialed reception. But just to their luck, there was no dial tone; the phone was dead, and they had no way out. He looked over at her, trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to her. But he didn't have to; she already knew.

"It's dead isn't it? Just great." She wasn't as calm as normal; letting the situation get the best of her. Being stuck in an elevator with her ex boyfriend was not something she could just let pass over her head.

She slumped down onto the floor and stretched out her legs. Not knowing what else to do to keep her mind off of her current predicament, she pulled out her book from her bag and began to read. He looked down at her and then, mimicking her actions, he sat down and stretched out his legs; surely someone would find them eventually. He pulled out his cell phone and even though he already knew, checked to see if maybe, just maybe, there was a signal. But there wasn't; just like he thought.

He sighed and leant his head against the wall thinking about their happy past once again. It had lasted 5 whole months; it was the best time of his life. He had never thought he would feel love and be loved ever again, but she had brought that back to him. She made him believe. And now without her, he had nothing. He was broken inside and there was no one, and nothing for that matter, who could fill that empty void.

He had ruined all of his chances by cheating on her; not intentionally but technically, he had cheated on her, or at least she saw it that way. He had gone out to a bar after RAW with his fellow members of Evolution and as usual, women were throwing themselves at them. He tried to fend them off, but there was this one relentless redhead that wouldn't take no for an answer. She had propped herself on his lap and began to kiss his neck. He tried to push her off but it was no use, she just kept coming back.

And that's when she entered and saw the woman kissing him. She had stormed to where he was seated, slapped him, and when he had tried to explain she threw the ring he had given her back in his face. He knew it was over, and that he would never get her back.

Now as he sat there staring at her, he realized that this was his chance to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt or else he would never have another chance. He cleared his throat trying to gain her attention. She gave him a side-glance, and then went back to her book; but he knew she was waiting for him to speak first.

"Um...I know that now might not be the best time, but can we talk. Please?" He was so different around her. He didn't have to put up that tough exterior for her; he could just be himself.

"Hunter...Please. I don't want to go through with this aga..."

"You never even gave me the chance to explain. How could you say you don't want to go through with this again if we never have." He was so furious, and vulnerable but he tried not to let it show.

She looked up at him with her big chocolate eyes; she knew she hadn't been fair, she should have given him a chance to explain. In doing so, she had been so stubborn that she lost the one person that had ever mattered to her. She loved him so much, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she still did.

"You cheated on me, Hunter. What more is their to say." She hated herself for being like this with him, but she had to put up her defenses in order to not get hurt again.

"I didn't cheat on you. Dammit, she was the one all over me. I tried to get her away, but she was fucken crazy and she wouldn't leave me alone. I never kissed her once, and I never even thought of it because of you. Because I was, and still am in love with you Trish. After being with you, I didn't even care about other women. They didn't mean anything; you were the only one I cared about. So there I said it. Now it's all up to you." He stood up and took a deep breath awaiting her reply.

Trish stood and walked over to him. That's all she had ever wanted him to say; that he still loved her, and that he wanted to be with her, and only her. She looked up into his blue eyes, and then leaned up and pulled him into a deep kiss.

They finally broke away, gasping for air, "I love you too Hunter."

They sat down on the floor together as she placed her head on his shoulder. They wondered if they would ever be found, but they knew that as long as they had each other everything was going to be okay.


	3. Hands Down

**_Disclaimer:_** I own no one in the following story, they all own themselves.

_**Author's Note**_: Thanks for all the great reviews; keep them going :). I hope you like this next one, if you really do and want me to continue it later on, let me know. Anyways, you know the drill; the pairing is revealed throughout the story.

Read & Review.

_**

* * *

**__**Hands Down**_

She watched him from the corner of her eye. She tried her hardest to make it as discrete as possible; that she wasn't more interested in what he was saying at his table, than what they were conferring about at her own.

Nevertheless, there he was, the center of all attention; the center of her attention. She inwardly smiled, and bit her bottom lip thinking of him, and the time they spent together. It was their own private time; that no one else knew of.

She had entered the world of the WWE, during the summer in what they called a Diva Search, but she, as did the others, knew they had been picked based on their looks. Although she had not come out the winner of the contest, she still received a contract a few months later. Apparently, they had been very impressed with her abilities, and wanted to permanently showcase her, and make her a weekly fixture for their fans.

And, so it had been for the past couple of months. She had become one of them; traveling to a different city every day, getting off one plane, and on the next. In the beginning, she mostly stuck with her past Diva Search competitors, however, that was not the case now.

She had been placed in a storyline with one of the men that Vince thought highly of. When she had been asked to see McMahon, she had been a little worried; thinking they were firing her already. But, that was not the case. She had entered to find not only Mr. McMahon, but the superstar in question she was to work with.

From the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew there was something about him she didn't like. He had been sitting in one of the plush leather chairs facing the Chairman's desk, and had this air about him; like he thought he was better than everyone else. He then introduced himself to her, and she knew that she was sure she didn't like him. He looked her up and down, as if making sure she was up to his standards. He shrugged and said she would do, and then finally introduced himself, making it seem like he was doing her a favor by presenting himself, and by working with her.

Despite the fact that she knew she could already hardly stand him, she didn't protest to working with him. This was her chance to finally make it, and no one, even a cocky wrestler, was going to stop her from achieving what she wanted. So, she agreed to work with him in a storyline that had already begun on SmackDown! She didn't know how long the storyline would last, and just hoped that she would be able to perform up to the WWE's standards.

The night of her debut, she was introduced as being part of her employers "Cabinet". She almost laughed out loud when she heard him say that; it sounded completely ridiculous, but she went with it. She soon came to realized she didn't have to do much, just strut alongside the superstars and say a few words here and there. That was her daily onscreen routine.

It was also on the night of her debut that she met the man of her dreams. She had been rushing through the halls, in search of catering; her "employer" had come to think that she was a sort of personal assistant of some kind. She hadn't wanted to argue with him; not on her first night, so she just agreed to do whatever it was he asked.

So, in her hurry to find some beverages, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and had walked straight into something, or rather someone. The impact had caused her to lose her balance, but she never hit the floor; he had caught her before she had the chance to hurt herself. She looked up to into the eyes of her savior and immediately broke into a smile without realizing.

He had piercing blue eyes which where looking down at her. He towered over her, as she was only 5'4, and he had a very well built body. He smiled down at her, and excused himself like a gentleman for running her over. At this, she could hardly speak, but she mustered out a faint "its ok", at which he nodded, and said he had to start getting ready for the show, but would catch up with her later.

The moment he was out of sight, she couldn't contain the smile on her face. It had appeared when she had first got a look at him, but that was nothing compared to what it was now. She was grinning ear to ear, and couldn't seem to stop. She had felt a surge of electricity from just being in his arms, and couldn't believe how it didn't seem to go away. She was like a little school girl with her first crush all over again. She kept going over what he had said millions of times, and felt some sort of hope that she would see him again.

She had been broken from her thoughts by JBL's booming voice, yelling at her for taking too much time with getting his drink and for just hanging around doing nothing. After that, she had to endure what seemed an endless lecture from him; trying to explain to her that if she wanted to make it big in the business, she couldn't just hang around and think her looks would work for her.

Of course she knew this beforehand, and didn't need him to lecture her on it, but instead she nodded her head in all the right places and assured him she would work efficiently from now on. After all she did want to make it in the business and was going to be damned before she would let some pompous ass ruin her chances by running to McMahon.

Since then, he had insisted she travel with them. Now, she hardly saw her friends from the Diva Search and whenever she did, it was only for short periods of time. He continued to treat her like an assistant instead of a coworker, and it had begun to really piss her off. She tried hard not to let him get to her, for he had already threatened to go to McMahon and get her fired, which was exactly the last thing she wanted.

Throughout this time, she continued to interact with her new found friend. They never did much but talk after the show where no one would be able to see them, especially JBL. For if he had ever found them together, they both knew he would certainly not want to have anything to do with her. And, as good as that sounded, she knew that if JBL found out, McMahon would soon also hear of it.

Soon, she begun to think that he would never ask her out. It had been a few months and he hadn't made a move. She was becoming quite impatient; this had never happened to her before. So, instead of waiting, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

They had been watching a movie in his hotel room, and she was snuggled up next to him. She kept sneaking glances at him, as she continued to watch the movie. Finally, she decided to make her move, and just as he was going to say something, she kissed him. Immediately, he kissed her back without any hesitation.

Since that moment, they had been together, in secret of course. They had both thought it best to continue meeting on their own time. They both knew how JBL felt about him, and if he knew she was seeing him, JBL would try even harder to destroy him, and their union.

* * *

"Amy, are you listening?" JBL bellowed.

She averted her eyes back to him and smiled, "Of course, and I completely agree with you."

He eyed her suspiciously, "Something's different Amy, there has been for quite a little while now. I dismissed it at first, but now I simply can't do that." he began raising his voice.

The other superstars in catering were all startled by his outburst, and were now focusing their attention on them; including Amy's boyfriend.

"John, why don't you just calm down, you're making a scene," she insisted.

"Don't you tell me what to do! If I want to make a scene, dammit, I'll make one."

She continued to sit in her place, not making a movement. JBL had had these outburst before, and Amy Weber knew it was best to stay calm and not provoke him even more in these situations.

JBL sat back down next to her, and got right back in her face, "So who is it? Which one of them are you sleeping with?"

"None of them" she responded a little too quickly.

"I'm only asking you this because I want to help you. All the guys here, they don't take relationships seriously. I think you might be making a big mistake here Amy, you might think it's something more, when it really isn't."

"Don't you worry about me, JBL; you never have before."

"Now you listen to me, I want to know what the hell is going on!"

It was at this moment that John Cena had had enough of what was happening. He marched over to JBL's table and stood right behind Amy Weber. He stared at JBL, who immediately noticed his presence. They eyed each other dangerously, as Amy turned around and was shocked to see him behind her.

"Is everything alright here?" Cena asked as he placed a hand on Amy's shoulder comfortingly

"This has nothing to do with you Cena, so why don't you go back where you came from." JBL stood, and was now eye level with John.

"That's where you're wrong. Anything that has to do with Amy, is my business. Now I saw you harassing my girlfriend, and I would really damn appreciate it if you would just leave her alone."

Both Amy and JBL looked over at John in shock. She had always thought he didn't want to make their relationship public in any way, but she sure had been wrong. The look of shock on her face was soon replaced by a smile as she thought of how he referred to her as his "girlfriend".

However, the look of shock on JBL's face never ceased to exist. "What exactly are you saying Cena; that Amy has been having a relationship behind my back with you."

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

They were now standing mere inches from one another.

JBL tore his gaze from Cena and stepped away looking at Amy, "Is this true?"

Amy didn't know what to say. If she confessed she was sure to end up in some sort of trouble with either JBL or, worse, Vince McMahon. On the other hand, she had been dying to let everything out, and with John taking the first step she knew she had to follow in his footsteps.

"Yes..." John took her hand in his and squeezed it encouragingly, "..its true, John and I are...we're a couple."

JBL was furious, "The two of you disgust me." With that he turned and walked away, championship in hand.

Amy turned to face John and smiled, "that went over well."

He smirked, "Well, we knew he wasn't going to throw us a party."

She laughed, and then "You know I never thought you would do that."

"Why not. You're my girl, and I love you. Besides he had..."

She pulled him towards her and kissed him, "I love you too."_

* * *

_

**_Note_**: This was written before Amy Weber left the WWE.


End file.
